The 69th Hunger Games
Hellooooo!! Hello guys, this is my WIP story so positive feedback would be great :) I hope you enjoy, and I can't wait to upload more :) ~Much love, KnightXAC3 The Games Arena - Woods (Simmilar to the movie) 24 Tributes May the odds be ever in your favor! 'The 69th Hunger Games' Chapter 1 “60...59...58...57...” The clock is going down, and I know that in 60 seconds, I could die. Usually 10-14 people die on the first day every year! I’m terrified! I know that I can’t win! The Careers will kill me before day 2! “29...28...27...26...25...24” The clock is ticking faster and faster, my heart is pounding! Anyways, the closest thing to me is a knife and a bag, so i’m going for that and running towards water. “10...9...8...7...6...5” I’m rethinking the whole dying on the first day thing, I can do this! “5...4...3...2...1” GONG! I find myself in running towards the bag and the knife, and the boy from 4 (A career) is running towards me with a bag and a machete! I’m scared, TERRIFIED! He tries to slash at me and I stab him in the heart! He is coughing up blood and quickly I grab his bag and machete and run into the woods! My first objective on my list is, FIND WATER! “I can’t believe I just killed someone! It’s -- Thrilling!” I still cannot find any water, but the boys pack had 2 small canteens of water, so I’m going to use it wisely. Also, I found some raspberries and nuts, so thats dinner tonight! I’m trying my hardest to find a cave to sleep in, then I hear the anthem. Eleven people died on the first day! WOW! Being from District 3, and a girl, I have an advantage in electricity, and stuff like that. Finally I found a cave, with water too! I’m too excited to I make my self comfortable and go to sleep. “Ahhhh!” What a wonderful good nights sleep, knowing that I killed somebody. Today my plan is to take advantage of this water, and store it in ways unthinkable! Using my knife, I cut down a big tree branch and made sticks from it and used it as a snare for animals or even tributes. I’m walking towards the Cornucopia to see what the careers have done, and they disassembled the Cornucopia and made a makeshift shack! The supplies must be in there. I’m watching and studying them, when suddenly a girl, out of no where, she runs into the house! And next thing you know, she leaves with a pack and a sword, Unseen! She is running towards me, and I grip my machete, but then I think, “She could be useful for me, she could get me food, and even clothes!” She is running in my direction, PERFECT time to surprise her! I stop her and she falls to the ground, crying lightly, begging for me not to kill her. “It’s alright, i’m not going to hurt you, actually I was think be could be in an alliance?” “Sure, yes” She says with a light stutter. “Great! Follow me.” I bring her back to my cave and show her my snare, which has a hog inside of it! “Thats a rare hog, how did you get that?” “Well, I just used this snare to catch it, are you hungry?” I say with a chuckle. As we go in the cave to eat, a sponsor gift falls from the sky! IT had a note too. “Use this to cook your meat, but use it for other things too.” It was 10 matches! Night Falls and as usual the anthem plays with the dead tributes, and shockingly, nobody died! The careers must have been busy today with there supplies. “I think the Careers have accepted the boy from 3 into their alliance.” Says the girl. Oh my god! “Are you sure? That is the boy from my district, he promised me in training that he wouldn’t join them! Also, I never caught your name? And your disctrict?” “My name is Jennifer, and i’m from 1, because the careers kicked me out at the bloodbath, and gave me the pack, but you saw me leave with a machete.” “WOW! You must have had a rough day! Let’s get some sleep ok?” Jennifer decides to take first watch while I sleep. About half way through the night, I hear a cannon. Chapter 2 Immediately, I wake up and see that Jennifer has a gash in her leg! “What happened, whats going on?! Was it the careers?” “No, it was the two from 12, they ambushed me and I got them both.” “What happened to your arm?!” “Well, as I was fighting the girl, the boy came up from no where and cut my arm with this knife.” Ok we need to get you some medicine. Since its still night, she walks me to the careers, and tells me how to get in there and out unseen. “I’m Nervous, what if they see me, I don’t want to die yet!” “Just Relax...you're fine, you can do this!” says Jennifer. As i’m creeping in the Cornucopia, I grab 3 bags and stuff it with food, medicine, and weapons (Such as knives, and 2 throwing axes) and silently, I snap the boy from my district and run away unseen. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I SAID GET SUPPLIES AND RUN! Now all of them are going to hunt us down!” says Jennifer. "I’m sorry, I was just filled with rage and anger, so I had to kill him!” Anyways, as we are running back to our cave, we hear a cannon and screaming. The careers have found out about the kill. Jennifer comes to tell me that the careers are searching for the lost supplies and who ever killed him. “Let’s just sleep for the night and wake up early to leave here, and nobody takes watch.... just get it over with.” “Ok, sleep well." Morning rises. I hear mocking jays ringing and I noticed that we forgot to see who died, besides the people from 12, and the boy from 3. But i’m guessing about 8 or 9 people are left, since its day 3. I’m going to check outside and see if anybody was here or anything and all of the sudden an announcement comes on the intercom. “Greetings tributes! We are happy to say that you guys are test tributes! Yes that means every thing we do to you will be new and painful! Have a nice day!” Soon after, the ground is moving- shaking! The sky turned red for a second and all I can hear is a big crash! A meteor! Small... but enough to start a forest fire! I can’t find Jennifer in all of the rubble but I decide to leave her and run to a mountain top, and fast! I hear a cannon! On the inside i’m crying! It could be Jennifer, or a career or just another tribute but either way in scared! I cant see anything... and i’m fading out. I wake up to birds chirping, and leaves blowing. At least I took the packs with me, so I have food and water. I think I dropped the knife while I was running, so I use both of the throwing axes in each hand as a regular axe. “Oh boy wasn’t that fun! Two people died, and also, the feast is tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M. Good luck!” said the announcer. Well I better ready myself, the careers will be there waiting at 5:00 am. So I plan to sleep within 1 mile of the cornucopia. I can actually win this! I have a chance! BOOM! BOOM! Two cannon’s were fired. Category:Fan fiction Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions